In response to RFA-NS-NS-05-001, we propose to establish a Parkinson's Disease Data Organizing Center (PD-DOC) at the University of Rochester. In keeping with the RFA, the PD-DOC will: 1) establish, maintain and disseminate a shared, central and standardized longitudinal database in support of the prospective collection and analysis of clinical, neuropathological and biologic data from patients with PD and controls, 2) assess and move toward the potential integration of relevant pre-existing databases, 3) assist investigators planning to perform research studies using the shared database, 4) prepare and maintain an up-to-date catalog of research materials at participating sites that might be used for PD research and, 5) coordinate annual meetings of the PD-DOC Steering Committee. The University of Rochester has extensive expertise and resources which will facilitate the development of a highly successful PD-DOC. The PD-DOC will be a critical force in advancing collaborative research in PD.